A Very Messy Christmas
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Draco and Hermione love Christmas. It always brings something unexpected. What unexpected things will happen this year?


**This is my fic for the Twin Exchange December Fic Exchange. This idea is from GrandeVanillaSkimLatte. Hope you all like it. And I hope that ****GrandeVanillaSkimLatte thinks I did a good job with her idea. **

**Theme: **something unexpected

**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione

**Quote: **"it's not even 9am but I'm going to call it early. Worst. Day. Ever"

Hermione was woken by the sound of her five year old daughter jumping on her bed. "wake up guys. It's Christmas. We have to open the presents" shouted Skylar. "give us five minutes Sky" said Draco sleepily. Hermione smiled when she heard her daughters name. They picked that name because it meant eternal life, strength, love and beauty. That's what they wanted for their daughter.

"this happens every year without fail" he complained. Hermione laughed. "they love Christmas" she said. "ugh! Fucking hell" he sighed. "it's not even 9am but I'm going to call it early. Worst. Day. Ever.". Hermione grinned. "don't be such a grinch" she said. He looked at her confused. "what the fuck is tha..." he started. But before he could finish Hermione answered. "it's something muggle". He nodded.

"wel since we're talking about presents. Why don't I give you your morning present" he said seductively. She smirked and leaned in. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Draco pulled Hermione down on top of him. He started on her neck when they door opened. Hermione jumped up when she saw Scorpius looking in the door. "sorry to...um... Interrupt your fun, but Sky and Jane are driving me fucking crazy" said the fifteen year old.

Draco got up and put on his dressing gown. For a thirty five year old he had kept his seekers body. He was as sexy as ever. They walked downstairs and into the living room. Scorpius smirked when he saw them. "yaaaay! Now we can open presents" screamed Sky and Jane in unison. The were identical. Both had their fathers platinum hair which fell in loose curls. Both had pale skin with freckles on their cheeks. But there were some differences between the Malfoy twins. Jane was a lot quieter then Sky. And sky was more outgoing. Jane calculated people before she decided whether to like them or not, and she was only five.

Scorpius was like a miniature Draco. He was well built, with aristocratic features that ran in the Malfoy blood. The girls had these features as well but they weren't as noticeable as their brothers. "so who wants to open presents?" asked Hermione excitedly. "we do" screamed the girls. They ran to the tree and grabbed their presents. They ripped off the wrapping and looked at their presents.

"oh wow. This is exactly what I wanted. Thanks mum and dad" said Sky holding her brand new kitten. Draco had insisted that he would never have a cat in the manor. But Sky looked at him with her puppy eyes and he cracked like an egg. Hermione looked at Jane, who was staring at her present. "do you like it sweetie?" asked Hermione. "I love it. Thank you so much" she said, awestruck at her magical storybook. The story came to life before you. Hermione saw it and thought it would be perfect for her little angel.

"here you go Scorpius" said Draco. He handed him a package and Scorpius ripped off the paper. His mouth opened wide. "you got me the firebolt XL8" he said. Draco nodded and looked at his son proudly. "well done on making the Slytherin team". Scorpius stood there unmoving. "thanks dad. I wasn't expecting that at all". Draco picked up a rectangular box and gave it to Hermione.

She unwrapped it carefully and opened the velvet box. She gasped. Inside was a beautiful set of emerald earings, an emerald necklace and a matching bracelet. All were sterling silver. "oh Draco. They're beautiful. They must have cost you a fortune" she exclaimed. "you're worth it. Happy anniversary love" he smiled.

She nodded, lost for words. "well you better like it. There are 73 square and 830 round, brilliant-cut white diamonds and 13 cascading pear-drop Columbian emeralds on the necklace. Each earring support three marquis cubic zirconias which meets at a small round cut stone. The emeralds resemble teardrops. It's bordered by graduated round cut cubic zirconias. The bracelet has 167 round brilliant cut diamonds with 20 oval cut Columbian emeralds. So do you like it?" he explained.

She was shocked. The amount of money he spent on her was unbelievable. How could one man have so much money. "I love it. Thank you Draco. It is so unexpected. I have a present for you as well" she said quietly. He looked at her expectantly. She giggled. Once a spoilt brat, always a spoilt brat.

"well? What's my present?" he whined. She smirked. " you'll have to be patient. I'll give it you later" said Hermione. He caught on to what she was referring to and smirked. "can't fucking wait" he said huskily. Hermione giggled. " later Draco" she said. He sighed, it was hopeless.

* * *

At midday, the Malfoy family was ready to visit the burrow. They did this every Christmas. It was tradition. The girls loved listening to Fred and George and Scorpius got on very well with Harry's children. He also had a massive crush on Ron and Lavenders daughter Rose, though he would never admit it.

When they walked in the back door, the smell of food hit them like a tonne of bricks. Molly always did make a nice Christmas dinner. "Hermione, Draco it's been too long" said Molly warmly. Molly and the other Weasley's had decided amongst themselves that they would start being friendly to Draco. He was surprisingly friendly with Fred and George. Turns out he had some inner prankster he had forgotten to menion in all the years they had been dating.

"it has Molly. How have you been?" asked Hermione. "I'm good my dear. And what about you?" replied Molly kindly. The two women continued talking and Draco went into the living room. "hey Draco. Long time no see" greeted Harry. Draco laughed. "yes. How long has it been? Five days. Terribly long time" said Draco laughing. Harry joined in and the two men sat down on the couch.

"where are..." started Fred. "our two..." continued George. "favourite girls" they finished in unison. Sky and Jane laughed. They loved when Fred and George finished each others sentences. "we're here uncle Fred and uncle George" they shouted. They ran over to the twins and gave them a hug. Sky sat on Fred's knee and Jane sat on George's.

"dinners ready" shouted Mrs Weasley. They all headed out to the kitchen and sat down. In the corner of the table, rose was whispering in Scorpius' ear. He looked at her and smirked. He grabbed the mashed potatoes and scooped some onto his plate. "who wants mash?" he shouted. Everyone put out their hands for the bowl. "open wide" he said. He flicked a spoonful of mash at James and that's when it started. The Weasley Christmas Dinner Food Fight.

James grabbed a spoonful of brussel sprouts and flicked them back at Scorpius. Rose then threw a piece of turkey at Hugo. Harry laughed and threw some potatoes at Ron. Fred and George flicked roast potatoes at each other. Mr Weasley flung some carrots at Mrs Weasley. She was outraged. She grabbed the other bowl of mash and started throwing it at him.

After half an hour of intense throwing, Fred was under the table with a colander for a helmet, Hermione was covered head to toe in cream, Draco had mash in his silky hair and Ginny had gravy running down her face. Fred was the first to break the silence. "George, um I think you missed a spot" he said smirking. George smirked and flung a final piece of mash at him.

"Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy. _What_ was the _fucking_ point of _that?_" hissed Draco. "Draco. It was fun. Calm down darling" soothed Hermione. Everyone threw her a relieved glance. They all knew what kind of temper Draco had.

"fine. But don't think you'll get away with that at the manor" he threatened. Scorpius nodded and Hermione cast a spell to clean all their clothes. "well I must say that was most unexpected" said Molly. Fred and George glanced at each other and burst out laughing. When they saw the Weasley twins laughing, everyone started laughing.

When they finished with their laughing fit, they cleaned up the kitchen and settled down in the living room. Hermione sat on Draco's lap, Ginny on Harry's, Rose on Scorpius' and Sky and Jane on Fred and George's.

They stayed at the Weasley's until 10pm. The only reason that they went home at that time was because Jane and Sky were falling asleep. They apparated back to the manor and put Sky and Jane to bed. Scorpius went to his wing of the manor and Draco and Hermione went to their wing.

Draco undressed himself and lay on the bed. "where's my Christmas present baby?" he asked seductively. Hermione smirked. Just wait and see" she replied. She went into the bathroom and changed into her Christmas lingerie. she sauntered back into the bedroom and Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. There, standing in front of him was an angel. "well hello Naughty Santa" he whooped.

"Merry Christmas Draco" she whispered. She slipped onto the bed seductively and grabbed Draco into a passionate kiss. He started on her neck and travelled down her body and pulled off her outfit. They didn't go to sleep that night until early in the morning. Draco really loved Christmas. It always brought something unexpected.

* * *

**Well there it is ! My Twin Exchange December Fic Exchange ! Hope you all like it ! Please read all the stories and vote for the best one ! **


End file.
